Abwege
by Togale
Summary: Riku und Cloud treffen in der Arena des Olymps aufeinander alternativ storyline, (spoiler) OneShot


Titel: Abwege  
Autor: Togale  
Archiv:   
Pairing: Cloud/Riku  
Rating: PG-13  
Warning: yaoi, angst  
Summary: Riku und Cloud treffen in der Arena des Olymps aufeinander   
/alternativ storyline, (spoiler)  
Disclaimer: nicht meins, Square Soft/Disney  
Ich verdiene kein Geld damit!  
Feedback: Eine willkommene Abwechslung im tristen Alltag!  
Oneshot!   
  
Freetalk: die zweite KH fiction. Muss so eine Phase sein. Game Start!

KH – Abwege  
  
„Als nächstes kämpfst du gegen die kleine Kröte, klar? Vermassel es nicht. Mach ihn alle."  
Hades, Gott der Unterwelt, stand mit seinem neusten Untergebenen in der Arena des Olymps  
und sah zu, wie ein Junge namens Sora eine Herausforderung nach der anderen meisterte. Die  
blauen Augen des Kämpfers sahen nur flüchtig dem jubelnden Trio in der Mitte der Arena zu.  
Sein Interesse galt etwas anderem.  
  
„Der große Gott der Unterwelt hat Angst vor einem Kind? Sorry, aber in meinem Vertrag  
steht -..."Als er unterbrochen wurde, blitzte Ärger in den von Mako leuchtenden Augen auf.  
  
„Ich weiß! Glaubst du, ich weiß das nicht? Ich hab den Vertrag aufgesetzt! Ich weiß dass dein  
Auftrag nur darin besteht, Herkules umzubringen. Aber vorher musst du gegen diesen Jungen  
kämpfen! Ist das klar? Wie die alte Zicke schon sagt: Regel 11: Ist alles nur'n Spiel, also hau  
rein und amüsier dich! Auf einen Toten mehr oder weniger kommt's doch nicht an, oder?"  
Der junge Kämpfer wandte sich ab und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.   
  
---

Riku machte sich auf den Weg zur Arena. Hier gab es keine Prinzessin und das Schlüsselloch  
war ihm auch egal. Wie konnte Sora es wagen, ihn einfach so zu ersetzen? Was war in ihn  
gefahren? Riku war wütend und der beste Weg diese Wut loszuwerden, um einen klaren Kopf  
zu bekommen, war sich einen Gegner zu suchen und zu kämpfen. Als er den Platz vor der  
Arena betrat, war er nicht allein. Cloud Strife saß vor der Arena an eine Säule gelehnt und  
beobachtete ihn. „Ah, Hades neuster Schoßhund. Nichts zu tun?"Es war kein Geheimnis,  
dass Cloud seine Seele an den Gott der Unterwelt verkauft hatte, um mehr Macht zu  
bekommen. Er war ein komischer Typ, verstecke sein Gesicht ständig hinter dem Kragen  
seines roten Umhangs und schleppte dieses viel zu große Schwert mit sich herum. Aber viel  
wichtiger war, dass er kämpfen konnte. Er war genau der Richtige, um sich abzureagieren.  
  
Makoaugen musterten den Neuankömmling geringschätzig. „Malefiz' Laufbursche. Was  
willst du hier?"Er blieb an seinem Platz sitzen und wartete, bis der Jüngere sich vor ihm  
aufbaute. Im Grunde waren sie beide gleich. Beide hatten sich für Macht verkauft. Beide  
waren sie auf der Suche. Und sie hatten beide den Weg der Dunkelheit gewählt. Dieser Junge  
hatte keinen Grund so herablassend mit ihm zu reden. Man sah ihm an, dass er wütend war.  
Wahrscheinlich suchte er einfach nur Streit.  
  
„Kämpfen. Oder gibt es noch einen anderen Grund an diesem elenden Ort zu sein, Strife?"  
Riku schulterte sein schwarzes Flügelschwert und wartete. Er würde seinen Kampf  
bekommen.   
  
„Wohl nicht. – Nur zu. Dann geh."Cloud verlor das Interesse an dem Jungen. Er konnte ihm  
nicht helfen. Genauso wenig wie er selbst etwas für den anderen tun konnte. Sie mussten es  
alleine schaffen.  
  
„Ich fordere dich heraus. Nur wir beide."Riku wollte sich nicht so leicht geschlagen geben.  
Es gab hier sonst keinen Gegner, der ihm gewachsen war.  
  
„Ich denke nicht", meinte der blonde Kämpfer und stand auf. Er wandte sich zum Gehen.  
  
„Wir wissen beide, dass es hier niemanden gibt, der uns gewachsen ist. Hast du Angst? Ich  
werde dich schon nicht töten."Höhnisch Grinsend wartete Riku auf die Reaktion seines  
Gegenübers. Der blieb tatsächlich stehen.  
  
„Angst? Die solltest du haben. Die Schatten verschlingen denjenigen, der sie unterschätzt."  
Seine Stimme war gleichgültig. Er warf einen Blick zur Arena. Es stimmte. Er war bis jetzt  
auf keinen Gegner getroffen, der ihm etwas anhaben konnte. Und wenn dieser Junge auch nur  
halb so viel Talent hatte, wie er behauptete, dann würde es eine willkommene Abwechslung  
in diesem tristen Alltag werden. Der Kampf gegen Sora würde erst morgen stattfinden. „Also  
schön. Dann komm."Er durchschritt die schweren Tore der Arena mit langen Schritten,  
gefolgt von Riku.

---   
  
Er hatte ihn unterschätzt. Oder viel mehr die Dunkelheit, die sein Gegner nutzte, um zu  
gewinnen. Vielleicht war es auch diese blinde Wut gewesen, durch die die Dunkelheit in ihm  
einfach immer stärker wurde. Es war ein langer Kampf gewesen. Sie waren beinahe  
ebenbürtig. Beinahe. Cloud hatte sich geweigert, das was ihm an Macht über die Dunkelheit  
gegeben war einzusetzen. In seinem Inneren fürchtete er, sich an die Dunkelheit zu verlieren.  
Am Ende gab es einen Sieger. Cloud kniete am Boden, eine Hand auf dem linken Knie  
abgestützt, die Rechte ruhte, immer noch das Schwert haltend, im Sand der Arena. Er musste  
sich wohl oder übel geschlagen geben.  
  
Riku stand vor seinem Gegner, schwer atmend aber siegreich. So hatten sich die Gerüchte  
also doch als wahr erwiesen. Dieser Junge konnte kämpfen. Es hätte ebenso gut anders  
ausgehen können. Aber heute sollte er als Sieger vom Platz gehen. Er hatte seinen ganzen  
Ärger in diesen Kampf gesteckt und er hatte gefühlt, wie die Dunkelheit ihn stärker machte,  
ihn schließlich siegen ließ. Nur seine Wut war nicht verschwunden.  
Riku ließ seinen Gegner allein. Er verließ das Kolosseum.

---  
  
Es wurde ein schneller Kampf. Mit ein paar gezielten Hieben hatte er den Jungen am Boden.  
Dies war also der Schlüsselträger. Der Junge, den selbst Hades fürchtete. Er hatte Potential,  
aber er war zu jung, zu unerfahren. Kinder sollten keine Schwerter tragen.   
  
Er konnte es nicht. Diesen Jungen zu töten, das würde bedeuten, sich völlig an die Herzlosen  
zu verlieren. Ein Vertrag war eine Sache. Er hatte ihn unterzeichnet, weil ihm dieser Herkules  
gleichgültig war. Er war auf der Suche und da spielte dieser angebliche Halbgott keine Rolle.  
Diese Welt war sowieso auf dem besten Weg zu verschwinden und Herkules würde mit ihr  
untergehen. Aber ein Kind zu töten war etwas völlig anderes.  
Cloud ließ sein Schwert sinken. Alles woran er sich danach noch erinnern konnte war, dass  
ihn etwas von hinten erwischte. Und dann war alles Dunkel um ihn herum.   
  
Als er aufwachte, stand er eben jenem Halbgott gegenüber, den er im Finale hätte töten sollen.  
Ein ziemlich selbstgefälliger Philoctetes klärte ihn darüber auf, dass ausgerechnet Herkules  
sein Retter vor dem von Hades freigelassenen Cerberus gewesen sei. Und wie er feststellen  
musste, hatte man es dem Schlüsselträger überlassen, mit dem dreiköpfigen Wächter der  
Hölle fertig zu werden. Cloud wollte grade Kehrt machen, um dem Jungen zur Seite zu  
stehen, doch da sah er schon, wie dieser Cerberus niederstreckte. Potential. Dieser Junge  
machte unglaubliche Fortschritte. Sein Stil ähnelte dem des Anderen. Vielleicht waren Riku  
und Sora sich schon einmal begegnet. Cloud verließ die Arena.  
  
Es hatte keinen Sinn mehr Vertrauen in die Dunkelheit zu setzen. Alles was sie tat, war Besitz  
von jedem zu ergreifen der es zuließ. Wer auf der Suche nach dem Licht war, konnte sich  
selbst nicht an die Schatten verlieren. Cloud zog den Umhang aus dem Gesicht und seufzte.  
Er war den falschen Weg gegangen. Hoffentlich war es noch nicht zu spät um umzukehren. Er  
zog den krallenartigen Handschuh aus und wandte sich dem jungen Schlüsselträger zu.

---  
  
Es dauerte nur ein paar Tage bis Riku zurückkam. Cloud konnte spüren, wie die Dunkelheit  
immer weiter in ihm wuchs. Aber wer war er, dass er Riku dafür verurteilen konnte? Es hätte  
ebenso gut er selbst sein können. Dieses Mal fackelte Riku nicht lange rum. Er trat direkt vor  
seinen auserwählten Gegner und forderte ihn heraus, ohne ein weiteres Wort. Zorn und Hass  
brannten in seinen Augen, die noch heller schienen, als jede Auswirkung von Mako es hätte  
bewirken können.  
Aber Cloud lehnte ab. Kämpfen würde ihnen nicht helfen. In diesem Zustand würde es Rikus  
Herz nur weiter gefährden. Cloud konnte die Schatten jetzt schon deutlich sehen, die sich wie  
Schlangen um Rikus Hand wanden, an seinem Schwert entlang krochen. Das Schwarze   
Flügelschwert. Es glich dem Flügel auf seinem Rücken den er unter dem langen Mantel  
verbarg. Und es erinnerte ihn an seinen Engel mit dem einzelnen, schwarzen Flügel. Er würde  
ihn noch finden.  
  
„Was soll das heißen? Hast du Angst wieder zu verlieren? Und wenn schon! Ich habe dich  
beim letzten Mal nicht umgebracht und ich werde es dieses Mal auch nicht tun. Also steh auf  
und kämpfe mit mir!"Riku bebte vor Zorn. Das letzte was er jetzt gebrauchen konnte, war ein  
sturer Kämpfer, der sich weigerte gegen ihn anzutreten. Er hatte gesehen, wie Sora sich gegen  
ihn stellte. Sein ehemaliger Freund hatte sich auf die Seite von völlig Fremden geschlagen  
und wagte es, den Schlüssel, der eigentlich ihm zugestanden hätte, gegen ihn zu richten. Er  
hatte gesehen, wie Kairi auf ihn reagierte, obwohl sie ihr Herz verloren hatte. Sora! Sora!  
Immer nur Sora! Wäre er doch mit der Insel untergegangen. Er hatte sie alle retten wollen,  
aber Sora wollte es ja alleine schaffen, den Helden spielen. Sollte er doch! Er würde scheitern.  
Seine Hand schloss sich fester um sein Schwert und die Schatten suchten sich ihren Weg,  
schlichen lautlos auf Cloud zu. Der wich nicht vor ihnen zurück. Diesem Mann schien alles  
egal zu sein. Er hatte Riku lange angesehen, aber dann schien er das Interesse verloren zu  
haben und starrte wieder Richtung Tor.  
„Wie du willst", meinte Riku mit drohender Stimme. Auf seinen Willen hin, erwachte Clouds  
eigener Schatten zum Leben und erhob sich. Es war eine perfekte Kopie von ihm. Es war die  
personifizierte Dunkelheit, die in jedem Herzen schlummert. Und diese war stärker als er  
angenommen hatte.  
  
„Hn." Cloud musterte sein schwarzes Abbild. Er hatte von den Fähigkeiten dieses Jungen  
gehört. Malefiz hatte ihm Macht gegeben, aber Riku selbst hatte diese Macht ergriffen und  
einen Weg gefunden sie zu nutzen, sie immer stärker werden zu lassen, bis sie selbst die  
seiner Herrin übertraf. Es hatte sich herumgesprochen, wie berechnend dieser Junge war. Er  
hatte von Anfang an sich gegen den Befehl von Malefiz aufgelehnt und nur das getan, was  
ihm selbst von Nutzen war.  
Seine Gedanken fanden ein schnelles Ende, als sein Schatten das Schwert gegen ihn erhob.  
Nun war er also doch gezwungen zu kämpfen. Cloud ergriff sein Schwert und stellte sich  
seinem eigenen Schatten.  
  
Riku sah zufrieden zu, wie der junge Mann gegen seine eigene Dunkelheit antrat. Aber er  
musste bald feststellen, dass obwohl die Schatten im Herzen dieses Kämpfers   
außergewöhnlich stark waren, sie trotzdem keinen wirklichen Gegner für Cloud darstellten.  
Der nächste Schlag durchtrennte den dunklen Gegner und Cloud blieb regungslos stehen.  
„Du wirst gegen mich antreten!"  
  
„Das denke ich nicht."Mit zwei langen Schritten trat Cloud vor den silberhaarigen Jungen,  
zwang ihn zwischen sich und die Wand. „Was ist los mit dir? Ich habe dich doch vor den  
Schatten gewarnt. Glaubst du wirklich, dass du sie kontrollierst?"Er stützte eine Hand über  
Rikus Schulter an der Wand ab und blickte dem Jungen in die Augen.  
  
„Was weißt du denn schon? Das sagt mir ausgerechnet der, der seine Seele verkauft hat. An  
einen machtlosen Gott der Unterwelt."Riku lehnte sich gegen Cloud auf, aber der ließ sich  
nichts anmerken.  
  
„Mag sein."Für einen Moment glaubte er, etwas in Rikus Augen zu sehen. Dann wandte  
Cloud den Blick ab. Er ließ sein Schwert fallen und richtete sich wieder auf. „Wie dem auch  
sei." Er hatte kein Recht sich in das Schicksal dieses Jungen einzumischen. Er musste mit  
seinem eigenen fertig werden.  
  
„Bleib hier!"Riku packte seinen Gegenüber am Handgelenk. „Wage es nicht mir den Rücken  
zu zudrehen", grollte er. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass sich noch jemand von ihm abwandte.  
Er würde nicht länger alleine bleiben. In der Dunkelheit war man allein. Aber die Schatten  
beherrschten ihn nicht. Er beherrschte die Schatten. Er würde es nicht zulassen.  
  
„Was willst du von mir?"Cloud sah ihn wieder an, blieb stehen. Er war erstaunt, als Riku die  
Hand nach ihm ausstreckte, und ihm das Blonde Haar aus dem Gesicht strich.   
  
„Bleib hier."Er ließ seine Finger durch goldene Strähnen gleiten. Das schwarze  
Flügelschwert verschwand aus seiner anderen Hand.  
  
Es war keine Angst die Cloud in den Augen des Jungen sah. Nur Einsamkeit und  
Verzweiflung. Sie erinnerten ihn an sich selbst. Langsam beugte er sich zu Riku hinunter und  
als der sich nicht wehrte, küsste er ihn.  
  
Riku schlang die Arme um Clouds Hals und zog ihn enger an sich. Fordernd strich er mit der  
Zunge über die Lippen des anderen, verlangte Einlass. Der Blonde gewährte es ihm und er  
drang in dessen Mund vor, vergrub die Finger im blonden Haar, während Clouds Hände über  
seinen Rücken wanderten. Seine rechte Hand traf auf etwas am Rücken des anderen. Er löste  
ihre Lippen und schaute fragend.  
  
Cloud blickte zur Seite. Er hatte seinen Flügel bis heute vor anderen verbergen können. Aber  
es spielte nicht wirklich eine Rolle. Er löste seinen Umhang und ließ ihn fallen. Sein  
schwarzer Flügel glänzte ihm Sonnenlicht.  
  
„Wieso nur einer?"Riku musterte die schwarze Schwinge genauer.  
  
„Frag besser nicht."Er war das perfekte Gegenstück zu Sephiroths schwarzer Schwinge. Nur  
ohne Federn. Während sein Rivale den Flügel eines schwarzen Engels besaß, erstreckte sich  
auf seinem Rücken die Schwinge eines Dämons. Ein Lächeln verzog seine Lippen.  
  
Riku nickte. Sie hatten beide Geheimnisse. Es störte ihn nicht. Wichtiger war, dass die  
Einsamkeit aus ihm wich und er Stück für Stück die Kontrolle über sich selbst zurückerlangte.  
Er spürte, wie die Schatten von ihm abließen, zurückwichen. Er konnte fühlen, wie sein  
eigenes Licht wieder anfing zu strahlen.  
  
Cloud musterte Riku. Auch ihm entging die Veränderung nicht. Vielleicht hatte er doch eine  
Wende im Schicksal des Jungen bewirkt. Vielleicht erkannte auch Riku, dass die Dunkelheit,  
nicht der richtige Pfad war. Er fuhr dem Jüngeren nachdenklich durch das silberne Haar.  
  
In seinem Unterbewusstsein machte sich eine dunkle Präsenz bemerkbar. Malefiz. Sie rief  
nach ihm. Sollte sie. Er war nicht ihr Diener. Sie hatte genug andere. Es war ihm egal. Riku  
legte die Arme wieder um Cloud und seufzte leise. Da durchfuhr es ihn wie ein Schlag. Diese  
andere Anwesenheit. Die Person, mit der sein Schicksal so eng verflochten war, dass sich ihre  
Wege bis ans Ende kreuzen würden. Sora war auf dem Weg zur Tür. Er hatte sie fast erreicht.  
Malefiz hatte versagt. Zähneknirschend ließ er Cloud los. Er musste gehen. Er sah in den  
Augen des anderen, dass dieser keine Erklärung benötigte. Riku wandte sich ab und beschwor  
die dunklen Mächte ihn nach Hollow Bastion zurückzubringen. Als ihn die Schatten  
verschlangen, spürte er wie die Dunkelheit zurückkam. Sie nahm sich zurück, was er eben so  
mühsam erkämpfen musste, nahm ihm das letzte Stück Kontrolle und verschluckte ihn.  
  
Er würde sich nehmen, was ihm zustand. Er würde die Sache ein für alle Mal zu ende bringen.  
  
Checkmate!  
  
Freetalk:   
Bisschen kurz geworden. Hn nun gut. Feedback bitte sehr! ::bows::  
  
Togale


End file.
